one_piece_grand_cruisefandomcom-20200215-history
Jake
A young boy born in the North Blue. Not much is known about this mysterious pirate, his parents were killed when he was young, and he was brought up by his abusive uncle, Jake becomes captain of the brass pirates. Background A young boy born in the north blue, his parents died while he was young, and he was brought up by his abusive uncle in the slums. nothing else is known Childhood Despite growing up with his abusive uncle, jake was an optimistic young boy, with dreams to become a buisnessman. One day, shortly before the "second coming" his uncle attacked him and nearly killed him, abandoning jake on the streets, after recuperating he vowed to pay his uncle back in flames. Shortly after these events he met a boy slightly older than him, named Myst. The two became friends after Jake convinced him life was worth living, no matter the pain. Because as long as you remained strong you could overcome lifes hardships. The two trained and fought bandits in the back alleys of the ghettos, killing more than a dozen who would try and kidnap them. As the two grew older, Myst headed out to sea during the second coming. As the 2 parted ways, Jake made friends with many unruly children. One night 3 months after jakes 13th birthday, they set fire to a navy battleship modeled 500 years ago. The fire ignited the cannons blowing up the islands city, killing his uncle. Which he didnt regret. 2 hours later the marines were on the scene and Jake ran to the sea, and went into hiding for 2 years, after he was found guilty and branded a pirate, he vowed to meet up with his childhood friend myst, and gather a pirates crew, he went into hiding for 2 years, then slowly re emerges and gathers his crew, repeating these words to himself when the going gets tough, "ill see you soon my friend". Appearance blonde hair/eyes collared suit w kakeys and blue suede shoes Personality Calm and collected, is nice to children and those with rough upbringings. Relationships Abilities and Fighting Techniques Very agile street fighter. Also weilds a sword. History N/A Trivia *Despises those with relatively good lives, yet find a way to mess it up for themselves, causing a natrual hatred for people like Doflamingo and Scarlett "Red" Ryugu, etc. *If compared to someone from one piece in similarity, he would be Dracule Mihawk. *One of the first pirates in the second coming, who doesn't mind being a warlord. *Rarely curses *Loves north blue wine with garlic bread mashed potatoes, and Baratie II style sea pig meat with ofall soup. *Keeps his 2 year gap of hiding a mystery *Although myst is one of his brothers he prefers to hide it, showing a deep rivalry between them. *He became a pirate captain 2 years after myst, at this time myst already has crew members in his crew the imperial dragon pirates. Category:Pirates